


(Cover) Someone Who Cares by cheshirecatstrut for llarallama

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Veronica's home from Stanford for the summer, helping Keith solve cases. Logan's a client with a surprisingly wholesome dilemma.Originally posted as a birthday fic on VMHQ for the lovely llarallama.





	(Cover) Someone Who Cares by cheshirecatstrut for llarallama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone Who Cares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591285) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/43923313221/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

    


End file.
